Headbands are popular for personal decoration as well as for absorbing perspiration. Elasticized headbands of absorptive material are well-known, and often prominently bear the name of their manufacturer, or even of some sponsor.
Known headbands are because of their nature flat, and not particularly distinctive for that reason. Further, they have only the single use--absorption.
It is an object of this invention to provide a headband which as a distinctive body can have optional uses such as a bandanna or handkerchief, which can bear a message such as a slogan, logo, or name, and which can be provided with tassels that can be decorative in themselves or to which novelties can be attached.
The headband of this invention thereby has an enhanced usage, and is inherently more attractive than known headbands. It is very suitable as a novelty item at sports events for example.